Cheri
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: You'll give me your body but your heart belongs to someone else... FrUK with USUK hints. Based off the Doujin "Cheri"


"Hey...hold on...just- just where do you think we are?"

"The conference room right?"

"That's not what I meant."

Soft fingertips grasped England's face to hold it up right. The Frenchman glided his tongue over the others lips with a smirk. The conference room was empty except for the two men. France had used this to his advantage and made a move on England, he pushed him against the large window of the room. They had been sex friends for a while now...

"One of the others could come in," he said in a husky voice, his lips close to England's; the bristles of his stubble brushing against his cheek. "It's fine isn't it? We're not even supposed to be using this room today."

England's body trembled as he gasped, letting a couple of France's long fingers slide in his mouth. His saliva covered the fingers before they were removed.

"You idiot," he growled.

"If someone comes by, we'll just hide behind the curtain." The taller man pulled the curtains for the window in front of the two before he clashed his lips against the other's soft ones; kissing him forcefully. His eyebrows became furrowed as France nipped his bottom lip. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and allowed the man to slip his hot tongue into his mouth and roam the wet cavern presented to him. Breathless, they parted with a small line of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Ero-land!" France exclaimed; using a pun on England's name. "What are you getting excited about?"

His gentle hands travelled down the British man's body until he came in contact with a large tent in the Brit's trousers. England grasped onto France, clenching his fists as his painfully hard erection was palmed. "Jeez...do you have some kind of pervert switch hiding here? ...Such a dirty boy..." England opened his mouth to speak but only a small whimper was let out as he bowed in head down slightly in submission.

"Oh? What's that? Are you aroused by the idea of someone walking in on us?" France smirked at his own remark.

"Heeeyaaa!" Speaking of being caught, in through the main door of the conference room was the one and only United States of America. His hands had pushed open the doors and he on-looked the /empty/ conference room as France and England became silenced behind the curtains. Closely following the loud nation was Japan.

"Hold on America-san! If you open it that way you'll break the door again!" he protested as America was opening the door.

"Look Japan! There's no one here! I was first! I'm the hero!" he yelled, looking back at the Asian nation with a his infamous grin.

"So the door broke anyway..." _I have to pay for repairs every time he comes over, it'd be nice if he stopped..._

The curtains shuffled slightly. Behind them France had his large hand wrapped over England's mouth to silence him. He loosened the grip on his lips slightly just enough for him to make words.

"That was a close call...He surprised me. Who would of thought America would show up...?" France whispered.

"We have to get out of here soon," England protested.

"Now hold on, wouldn't it be suspicious if we left now?" France harshly grabbed at his straining erection with a smirk.

"Hey what do you think you're...?" he cut in and continued to weakly fight against the Frenchman's actions but it wasn't much use because France kept quietly talking and groping him.

"Besides, you can't really go out in the condition you're in, can you?"

"Stop it you bastard!" England bit France's hand hoping to be released but much to his protest, France only slipped his fingers back in his open mouth. It was no use, the taller man had a firm grip on him with no signs of letting go.

"Come on now, if you're not quiet then we really will be found out. Just calm down and stay still," he told him as the hand that had been grasping the strain against his trousers slid upwards slightly to unbutton and unzip the item and slide them down his hips to his mid-thigh. The Englishman's dripping cock sprung to life after being released from it's confines.

France took a firm hold of the pulsing shaft and ran his hand along it to rub at its tip – leaking with pre-cum. He let a soft moan escape his lips from around the fingers. His body was trembling like crazy, France could feel his legs wobbling against his and coming close to caving in as he was jerked off.

"Don't you think this place has become pretty amazing for someone who hates this?" France muttered; narrowing his eyes. "Can't you tell? The opening is twitching lewdly." He rubbed the tip hastily, dipping his fingertip in the slit. He closed his eyes and licked along the smaller man's neck causing him to react with a shiver. He was moaning to and writhing against the touches much to France's pleasure.

"If America knew you were doing this sort of thing in the conference room," he continued, sparing a glance from behind the curtain to America conversing with Japan. "Don't you think he might be disillusioned?" England's emerald green eyes widened and he grasped onto France's arms.

His hips bucked up and his cock throbbed as he reached his climax. It splattered on the floor of the conference room. France released the softening dick in his hand and kept his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"You were feeling it that much? You get that excited just with having America nearby?" he questioned him. He let go of his grasp on his mouth. As soon as he felt freed, England pushed his elbow back to hurt the man.

"You've been saying a lot of things that don't make any sense for awhile now. ...Let go of me!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice. "I-" It was then that France grabbed hold of the rebellious Brit and pushed his chest to the window – clasping his hand in his. He smirked as the other looked appalled and speechless.

"You're just going to cum all by yourself and be done with it? Let me have my turn," France pressed his erection flush against the Brit's cheeks. He unzipped his own trousers and rubbed his head at the Brit's entrance before forcefully pushing inside. England gasped out and gripped tightly to the panes of the window. His cheeks were coloured a pinkish red and his eyes became lidded. He turned his head to look at France who was now balls-deep inside of him.

"Fr...ance, I'm begging you...so please stop this..." he weakly begged. He didn't stop however, he pulled back to the tip and then thrust sharply back in straight at England's prostate. He let out quite the startled groan and his cock sprung back to life. His breath became unsteady.

"It's so good...inside you...It feels tighter than usual," France gasped out as his thrusts became more erratic. "Are you more aroused because America is nearby?"

"Stop...what are you saying?" England replied in short breaths. The blush over his face became more prominent and a deeper shade of red as his body was racked with the pleasure of a thick cock ramming inside him. The Frenchman wrapped his arm around his small waist; holding him closer to him. "Quit pressing against that spot..."

"Why? Don't you like it when I push against you here?"

"Mmh, nm, because I can't hold my voice back,"

England's mouth opened to let out a moan but his jaw was caught by France's long fingers and his face was pulled towards him. In a hushed whisper France muttered...

"Here...I'll hold your voice back for you,"

France kissed him with passion. Their tongues mingling together as he continued to push inside him. Thrusts becoming more co-ordinated and a nice rhythm forming when England hesitantly bucked his hips back to get more. Sweat beads slid down his face and soon enough France pulled back from the kiss.

"So go ahead, cum to your hearts content,"

There was a rattle that startled America and Japan who were fixing the door. _There's no one else here but I heard a voice!_

"Oh my, I finally found you, there's no need to be surprised it's just me," France spoke softly as he emerged from behind the curtain with a kind smile on his face. Both America and Japan looked at him very confused.

"France!?"

"Don't scare me like that! Why the heck were you hiding back there?" America huffed as he put his hands on his hips – confronting the Frenchman.

"Sorry my bad..." he apologised.

"Anyway! You said you came here just to look for me? What for?"

"Hide and seek?"

"J-Japan! This is awful, France has gone crazy!"

"Now that I've found you, there's no longer any need to hide, I've already exposed everything."

"Huh?"

"Though that is what I wanted,"

"What are you talking about?" France spared a glance towards the curtain where England's curled up body lay against the window.

"I have no choice but the surrender and come out when someone cries so pathetically,"

_Harsh _America had thought. "Well now that you have found me, big brother is going home," he said flipping his hand back with a sigh.

"Hold up, France! Jeez, what are you even here for!?" America asked but it was too late. He had already left causing America to huff in disappointment.

What he didn't know was behind the curtain England was sat, his body leaning against the window and head buried against his knees. France looked down as he left the conference room and shut the wooden door behind him. He thought about England and slight guilt flooded his body and thoughts.

_You'll give me your body but your heart belongs to someone else..._

_Such a cruel man..._

_Please forgive me for having been so awful._

_Mon cheri..._


End file.
